


Expectations

by xPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, and I wrote this in around 15 minutes, major infinity war spoilers, oops I'm crying over this movie, read with caution, warning: unedited and probably really crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Loki didn’t know what he had expected to happen when he saw Thanos.WARNING: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSPROCEED WITH CAUTION*also please read the tags!! thank you*





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning, INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD!!!

Loki leaned against the side of the ship, trying to get back up onto his feet.

The minute he had spotted Thanos’ ship, he knew that all was over for the Asgardians. Their race was gone for good.

Why was he still feeling so sentimental over this? They weren’t even his people!

Loki approached Thanos on unsteady feet, carefully stepping over and around the bodies of the refugees. These people weren’t the ones he had a grudge against. They weren’t the warriors. These were the women and the children, the farmers and the sorcerers, the people who used to always support him over his hot-headed brother.

He didn’t let himself cry any tears for them. He was going to get his revenge.

———

Loki didn’t know what he had expected to happen when he saw Thanos.

He certainly wasn’t expecting to suddenly grow nauseous and have his mind invaded by the gruesome memories of his time in the Void. He certainly wasn’t expecting Thanos to catch his eye and then suddenly grab his brother.

“The Tesseract,” the titan demanded. “Or your brother’s head.”Loki tried to buy as much time as he could, but he couldn’t let Thor die. The Hulk intercepted Thanos just in time, but Loki already knew the fight was hopeless.

This was why he had his plan.

———

It hurt to give Thanos the Tesseract.

But that paled in comparison to the pain he felt as he proclaimed his allegiance to the titan.

Stabbing him was his last hope. Loki knew it wasn’t going to work, but it felt _good._

The satisfaction from resisting Thanos, however, didn’t feel nearly as good as seeing that Thor was still a little bit saddened by his death.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee I wrote this while crying and it didn't come out as good as I had hoped, but I just wanted to get this out there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
